The War Zone of Haruhi Suzumiya
by AngelOfTheTriad
Summary: After many weeks effortless searching, Haruhi Suzumiya hits a breaking point. She unknowingly uses her powers to create chaos that travels Dimensions! And it all starts when she accidently tampers with the Ed's Cartoon universe. A Multi Crossover.
1. Prologue: Part 1

(In the world in which i exist world.)

(My P.O.V)

I gave a sigh, for It was yet another boring day here in "Peech Creek". Faced with yet another one of Eddy's "Scams" that was doomed to failure from the start. When is he going to learn? You'd think after dozens of them he would learn by now, but no.

I was just standing around, observing. We were standing at the same spot, in the middle of this big open circle of black pavement surrounded by sidewalk. Eddy was scraping the bottom of barrel for "Scams" now. He was running a Video Game Help Line. I tried explaining to him that there are already tons of those, and that they're beat out by the internet, seeing as the internet offers it for free basically...

"Eddy," I inquired, "have you just completely run out of ideas now?"

"What?" He responded, "It's a good idea! Who doesn't need help with video games?"

"Pro gamers?"

I grinned at his expression which said 'Don't be such a smartass.'

"Besides," I continued, "Ed over here is good, but i wouldn't exactly go to him for tips. I personally don't need any when it comes to games, but if i did, then i'd at least go to the top gamer around. But seeing as who it is around here i'd say that doesn't apply for me."

Eddy wore anger on his face at the reference to the guy in this whole neighborhood whom he hated the most, Kevin. Personally i didn't see what was wrong with the guy, but i don't know alot about the past between these two.

"Yeah right, he doesn't know shit when it comes to gaming, i could just so easily crush him at anything of choice."

I could hear the confidence in his voice as it left him right before he spoke those words. A slight wave of irritation passed over me as he blatently used fowl language in an ignorant manner.

"So then, why aren't you the one giving advice? Why are you making Ed do it? Are you basically saying that you admit that Ed is better then you?"

"...Shut up."

I couldn't help but chuckle a little and i grinned at his realization of how i backed him in a corner there.

I looked around and i began wondering something. Only Eddy and Ed were here. Edd, commonly called Double D (all you perverts out there can laugh now) was no where to be seen.

"Hey, where's Double D at?"

Eddy looked at me with irritation written on his face as soon as my last word was spoken.

"He's off doing something. Apparently more important then making money."

I don't know how that relates here, we're making no money whatsoever.

"Hmm," I decided, "i'm going to go see what he's doing then."

"Hmm... fine." He replied, "Go then."

I angered him a bit, but i couldn't stand around here much longer. It was too boring.

As i was walking, a bad aura speard out all around me. It felt as if something bad was about to happen. It wasn't extreme life or death bad or anything, but still bad.

...

...

(Haruhi's world)

(Kyon's P.O.V)

*Sigh* We're on yet another search for oddities on a Saturday that can be perfectly good for sleeping in. After dozens of weekends you'd think she'd get the fact there aren't any real mysteries around here. Besides the occasional occurence, created by Suzumiya herself, this place is actually quite normal, much to Haruhi's dislike.

I gave a yawn, and inquired my over used questions to the stubborn girl who had been making me do this almost every other weekend of my life ever since i met her.

"Why are we doing this again?" I desperately asked, "Didn't we try this area some two weeks ago?"

"That doesn't matter! We have to keep checking over the area every once in a while! In case something interesting pops up!"

Yeah, like it did the last time we checked, and the time before that, and the time before that too... It's a shame sarcasm doesn't translate well here, i could've gotten a good chuckle out of you from that.

I looked around and took notice to something, Koizumi wasn't here.

"Hey," i wondered, "Where is Koizumi? I though everyone in the SOS Brigade had to do this."

Her usual unpleasant irritation was seen in her expression.

"He said he had something urgent to take care of."

If it were that easy i would've given that same excuse countless times already.

"He also said that when you became available to go see him. Apparently it deals with you."

"Oh? So can i go now?"

"No! You're not avalaible to him now! We still have to search around!"

I sighed, there is no reasoning with this girl.

Oh well, i'll just have to accept it. I'll be stuck doing this for the next five hours.  
Yeah, five, if i'm lucky.

...  
*Five hours later*  
...

After five grueling hours of search efforts that obtained no results, Haruhi finally got bored and irritated enough to call it a day. She made us all gather up at the meeting point just to tell us that, when she could've just told us over the phone. And of course I arrived late. Again. And i received the "Death Penalty."  
Again.

"Late!" Haruhi said with that all to familiar look of irritation that seems to be on her face at least sixty percent of the time, "Penalty!"

"Yeah, yeah," I replied back, "can i go see what Koizumi wants now?"

"Hmm... You might as well now, we're dismissed anyway."

"Thank you." I replied with disguised annoyance.

It was about time. It shouldn't have to take this long to search around, but then again we're searching for what isn't there. In any case i'm glad to finally be free on this now Saturday afternoon, but as i began walking to Koizumi's place I realized that if Koizumi was able to manage a day off from the SOS Brigade, and he needed to speak to me to boot, then something must be wrong.

Why am i always being thrown into something like this? I'm just a high school student...


	2. Prologue: Part 2

(Ed Edd 'n Eddy world.)

(My P.O.V)

I was trudging towards Double D's house. Not really awaiting whatever bore he's working on.

It's not like I didn't want to go to his house to check up on him, whatever he was doing was probably better then Eddy, seeing as Double D has a brain that actually works, but whatever Double D was doing was either boring or not half the time. The only problem with that is I usually show up when it's boring, and if it wasn't I find out way later. So more then likely it won't be that much better then Eddy's scam, but it's still better.

While I was walking towards his place, however, that bad aura I mentioned earlier became stronger and stronger. It was as if it was coming from his place.

Hehe, how redundant.

Anyway, once I got to Double D's front door I could tell something was wrong, I knocked on his front door. I didn't know whether or not it was locked, because my knocks pushed the door forward a little. In fact, forget about whether it was locked or not, _it wasn't even closed._ Anyone with half a brain can see something is wrong here, Double D has at least 5 locks on his front door alone!

I stepped inside his house, and everything seemed fine, then I made my towards his room. I heard odd sounds, and Double D was muttering unintelligible word's. I was concerned, and I feared for what might happen if I opened the door, but I pushed through those thoughts and opened it anyway.

Now let's pause for a minute. As you all may know, Double D is an upstanding guy. He believes in cleanliness, he practices it, he'll be damned if any part of his house isn't clean. He can't stand a mess. But when I opened up the door to his room I was completely struck dumb for a few seconds before I could comprehend the shape his room was in.

There were singe marks everywhere, pieces of his room were thrown about and shattered into pieces, broken shards of glass from the light bulbs in his lamp and ceiling light, none of the stuff that was scattered could be identified due to the bad shape. But all that were like minor details to the big picture. My attention was focused on _the gaping hole covering half the roof in his room, and the metallic sphere in the middle of the floor that looked big enough to hold at least 3 human bodies._

"What the hell happened in here! Double D are you okay?"

He looked completely torn up. His clothes had tear marks everywhere, I saw scratches and bruises covering at least 30% of his visible skin, he wasn't even standing, he struggling to get him self up by grabbing on to whatever he could. He gave the appearance of an intoxicated person who had just come out of a car crash.

I rushed over to him and helped him up, then I threw his arm over me so I could help him walk out and to a couch in the living room of his house.

…

(Haruhi's World)

(Kyon's point of view)

Traveling down these roads to Koizumi's place, I wondered what kind of mess I was about to be involved with now.

I have been through so many odd situations that a normal teenager couldn't even think of that it's not funny. Yes, I'm sure all you jerks out there do in fact think it's funny, but that's not the point. All I wanted was to be a normal high school student. Sure it'd be boring, but it's better then risking my life unwillingly. If I had known that just talking to Haruhi that one day would've caused my life to go the way it has been going I would have strongly considered not doing so. But it's too late for that.

…

I arrived at Koizumi's to find him out front.

"It's about time. Where have you been?" The Esper said, with rare annoyance in his voice.

"Under the watchful eye of Haruhi Suzumiya, unfortunately." I replied with a tone that said 'Hey, I've already been through nonsense today, don't make it worse.'

He eased a little when he realized that.

"Oh, that's right. Today's Saturday isn't it?"

"Yes, both obviously and unfortunately."

"Right, sorry I wasn't able to show up, but a more pressing matter came up."

"Don't say sorry to me, Haruhi's the one who's mad at you for it most likely. Anyway, what's going on this time? I'm sure it's serious due to obvious pointers that are saying so."

"Well, you're right, it is serious. We have been thinking all along that Haruhi Suzumiya only had control of this one world, but that's not the case."

"What, your telling me she has control over other world's too?"

"Not just other world's, _Dimensions!_"

"...What?"

"Her control extends farther then we could have imagined! She has control over different dimensions! And one dimension consists of an entire universe."

Even though I'm used to this kind of stuff by now, I couldn't believe what he was telling me.

"So let me get this straight," I ventured, "Basically, what you're saying is, now if Haruhi gets bored, it won't just be catastrophic for Earth, but now for everything that exists?"

"Yes, and she's of a higher being then a god now for that. Her power transcends to _different plains of existence._"

"So, I'm guessing we're in trouble now. That she's already meddled into a different dimension?"

"Unfortunately, yes. In fact, you, me, and Yuki need to go there now to inspect whatever troubles are now occurring."

"We're going to inspect an entire dimension?"

He got a good chuckle out of that, even though I was asking a serious question.

" No, that would take far too long! I got the organization's permission to send a Checkpoint probe to the problem area."

"A what? That sound's like something you ripped off of an Alien video game."

Again, he chuckled at that. I expected it though, I wasn't being that serious about it that time.

"I know, it sound's odd. It does two different things. One: It gives the connection that I need to travel to the dimension in question. And Two: It'll take us straight to the area where she's causing havoc in."

I sighed.

"I should be used to this stuff by now."

"Don't worry if it's surprising you this time. For as long as we've been around, the organization thought dimension hopping was impossible, even with the power of a god! Not even Yuki was aware of such a feat being achievable. We even started doubting existence of other 'Dimensions.' In fact, we had no liable evidence to even believe other 'Dimensions' existed to begin with. Why, this bypasses logic itself! Even in a world where Time travelers, Espers, and Aliens exist!"

Oh great, Haruhi's not even using logic anymore.

Let's recap: Haruhi Suzumiya, whom already gained the powers of a god years ago just by wishing for it, now has powers that go higher up then a god, if that's even possible. And now she's not just meddling with a single planet, she meddling with multiple realms of existence. Now I have to go dimension hopping all because of the fact that Haruhi is causing mayhem and chaos with the simple fact that she's been bored, and she wants to liven things up.

…

I wish I could've stayed in bed.


	3. Prologue: Part 3a

(Back at my world)

(My P.O.V)

I helped Double D Over to a couch in the living room. I laid him down there and tried to snap him out of his daze. He needed to tell me what was going on here.

"Hey, Double D! Snap out of it!"

I tried shouting in his ear, then I wondered why I thought that would work. I tried slapping him, remembering why I thought it would work. But even though it's the way things just work around here, it didn't work. So I tried the mother of all wake up strategies. I walked into his kitchen, I grabbed a decent sized bowl, I opened up his freezer, filled it with ice cubes, then nearly overfilled it with cold water. I grinned at thought of it being successful in waking him up.

I carried it over to Double D, raised it over his head and said,

"I'm going to give you one more chance to wake up, or you're gonna get this!"

I think I caught him that time, or maybe he just coincidentally came out of that daze by himself. Either way he stopped that odd muttering and seemed to be in control of his actions. He quickly sat and yelled,

"No!"

Then he looked around and gave a sigh of relief.

"Phew, it was just a dream."

"Well," I started, "That must have been one hell of a dream to tear you up like that."

I startled him. He nearly jumped out of and behind the couch he was on. Hehe, one can never get tired of seeing a nerdy boy get startled like that.

"Hey!" An exclamation he aimed towards me, " What are you doing here? How did you get in?"

Then he noticed how damaged he was.

"Hey! What happened to me! Why are my clothes so torn up! Why am I aching all over!"

Hehe, then he noticed the bowl I was holding. He looked at me with an expression that said something along the lines of 'What is that for?' but in an annoyed, irritated tone.

"And just what is that for?"

See? I told you.

"Uh..." I began, "Forget about that for now. I'm wondering what happened to you, and why your room is just completely destroyed."

"My room is what!"

What? How does he not know? I mean, he was obviously in there when it happened!

"What? How are you surprised? I dragged from you room to this couch because you didn't even seem like you could stand!"

What happened next concerned me. I saw fear just spread through his eyes, it was like it was taking control of his entire being. I thought he was about to go back into that daze I found him in, but he spoke up to prove me wrong.

"I t-thought it was j-j-just a dr-dream!"

"Double D, you're starting to scare me. What was a dream? What's going on?"

"Are you saying it really happened?"

"Am i saying what happened?"

"Are you saying are those event's really about to happen?"

His tone was getting more and more frighted by the word.

"What event's. What are you talking about? Calm down and tell me!"

"Oh, this is bad. I thought it was just a dream!"

Double D was really starting to irritate me here. So I decided to make him come to his senses... by giving him a hard slap across the face and yelled,

"Double D! Get a hold of yourself!"

He rubbed his face where I slapped him, for a weakling like him I imagine it must have hurt quite a bit. He got a hold of his senses, and stated,

"I need to go check my room!"

He got off the couch and ran up to his room as fast as he could, which, due to his mangled body and poor physical stature, wasn't that fast. He got bypassed by me, and I was only walking.

Once we got to his room, I reopened the door to allow him to see the carnage of his room, and it was complete carnage covering every ounce too.

Double D, when he finally got there, just stood there. His jaw nearly on the floor, gaping at the destruction. He managed to choke out a few more words,

"But...t-that's impossible..."

Then, he fainted again. Which both severely concerned and irritated me.

"God, damn it! Now I have to go through the trouble of waking you up again!"

But, I ignored him when, for some reason, the large Metallic Silver Sphere I mentioned earlier got my attention. I walked over to it, it was unlike anything on this planet, yet at the same time it feels like it was made from Earthly materials.

As I examined it, I noticed marking's here and there. Strange symbols, symbols I happen to know where Either Japanese or Chinese. I couldn't tell which, as I was not very well adept to the language. But then, I found a button, yes a button, Above the button were more Japanese/Chinese words.

"前の次元に戻る輸送"

I didn't know what they meant, but like an idiot I pressed the button anyway.

…

There was darkness everywhere, I felt my body being thrown at high speeds, it felt as though I was being morphed into a different being. Yet it didn't hurt for some reason.

This went on for about a full minute or so. I couldn't tell what was going on, or if it was going to end. Then all of a sudden I see color's come back into my view. Then I felt the sensation of pain spread across my back as I collapsed onto something. After regaining all my senses, I realized I heard a scream that followed by the crash. It wasn't a big bloodcurdling scream or anything like that, it was like someone who had just got slightly startled. I looked up, wondering where it emanated from.

When I looked up, I saw someone glaring downwards at me.

"Who the hell are you? And how did you do that?"

It was a woman, how old I was unsure of. My sight seems to be temporarily distorted. Much like what would happen to one after opening their eyes after keeping them closed for a long amount of time.

I was still recovering from my little trip, so I groggily managed to choke out...

"Who the hell are you? And what do you mean by 'that'?

My vision was slowly returning, she seemed quite young, a high school student. She had light brown hair, it was a mixture of being long and short, and there was a yellow ribbon in it.

"What you just did! You just appeared out of thin air!"

"Huh...i have no idea what your talking abou...-?"

I stopped in mid sentence. Not just because I realized what was going on, but more so of the fact that she grabbed the back of my shirt and started dragging me in the opposite direction in which I was facing.

"This great, I actually found something!" She exclaimed, "I need to go find Kyon!"

…

Who?

…...


End file.
